A Hit on Odin's Head to Change Fate XD
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Odin took 180 degrees turn in his personality after he fell head first, he become a kind, soft and peace-loving King. Who knows it only takes a hit on Odin's head to alter the prophesied future.How his children react to the new peace lover Odin? XD
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am not suppose to add long list of story I have to update… and when someone is waiting my rewritten fic too =_= But TV trope website about Odin Sphere that pointed out ridiculous family tree of Odin Sphere crack me up. And I always love to write fic about go against fate ^^ I HATE Armageddon! Because Myris and Brom is killed too! DDDX and all cute pooka also died waaaaaah… I almost choke my brother when we play Armageddon together… is it weird brother and sister play game together in turn? Yeah… I choke my brother, shaking him back and forth asking why everyone died blab la bla… yeah, sorry brother =_= that's not your fault… And BTW this story meant as parody so… don't think how irrelevant or non-sense this story is as it meant to be funny ^^/**

**I am just thinking how if Odin is not a jerk, and become a softy... changing this guy alone can alter the whole story... he might be not the main character but hei! There is a reason why it titled Odin Sphere ^^ BTW the pairing follow the canon so GwenXOswald, VelvetXCornelius, and MercedesXIngway :)  
**

**ps: If you are looking for angst and dark story, look else where as it's obvious this is parody and all you can find is hilariousness XDD, and OS is not mind **

**

* * *

**

**~A Hit on The Head Change Fate!**~

King Odin had just return from war with Fairy Kingdom, he was so exhausted in that battle even though Elfaria and her nephew barely did any meaningful damage. Elfaria managed to escape from him, but he was sure by now that fairy queen was lying on her deathbed. He mused as let his weight crashed against his throne; nothing can beat scenery from his throne room. He knew he shouldn't sir here as if everything was alright, Brigan and Gwendolyn were set to capture Velvet for out loud. Either way he hoped Gwendolyn can get there first, he was sure Velvet can escape easily from her half-sister. Anyway… maybe looking at scenery can give him some idea of what to do. From here he could admire the magnificent architecture of his country paired with starry sky. Where the star seemed so hyperactive and you better not look at it too long because it spun like whirlpool, most of his people gave up the idea of looking at starry sky due to dizziness.

But Odin did stared at the starry sky that night, as if hypnotized by the star whirlpool. His eyes began to swirl as great dizziness invade his head and then the great King Odin fainted on his throne, and if that was not enough he slipped of the throne due to his weight and massive stature and fell to the cold marble floor, head first. Some of his countrymen ever wondered why it never occurred to Odin to enlarge his throne to fit his size, but who they were to question their king? Maybe its just Odin didn't want to admit he needed a new throne… or maybe it's the budget… they spend most of it for weapon, armor, and the most expensive of all… Berserker's fur mantle and Valkyrie's feathers.

* * *

Gwendolyn planned to follow the witch to Elrit but one of her subordinate informed her than her father had collapsed in his throne room. Velvet was completely forgotten as Gwendolyn flew to her father's room and entered the room through the window, something she never did because it was so improper of a princess to use her wings outside of battlefield. But when it comes to her father Gwendolyn would gladly do anything, even if she has to go to slay a dragon. Well… she did almost killed that Ringford's lizard…

The princess Ragnanival almost choked the physician to death as demanding an explanation and assurance that her father would be all right. The physician after managed to release himself with Myris' help explained the situation, "It's just minor concussion Princess… your father fell from his throne head first… " He added, "I think…"

"You think?" Gwendolyn screeched, ready to strangle the physician for irresponsible explanation to a royal family.

Myris struggled to stop her princess from strangling the physician, not much success as she was half of Gwendolyn's size and her hands… err paws simply made her clung on Gwendolyn's leg helplessly. "Princess Gwendolyn! Please calm down… our king would be just fine! Don't kill the physician please!"

"I will!" Gwendolyn growled, "If he can't come up with better explanation… and not just guessing! It's my father we are talking about! He can't possibly collapse because of that ridiculous cause!" The valkyrie stated stubbornly.

The old physician named Nyx rubbed his neck that felt sore and he was sure Gwendolyn left her handprint on his neck, "In my defense Princess… Lord Odin did fall head first, except you can name who is tall enough in this country to hit our king with some blunt object…"

"Brigan?" She spat with disgusted voice, Gwendolyn was not happy when she knew it's partially that brute's fault Griselda died in battlefield, before she hated Brigan because he treated valkyries on his troops poorly. And now she loathed that man even more than before. "It's must be that fool who did it!"

Nyx shook his head, "I am well aware of politic condition in Ragnanival so I know how issue goes between our king and Lord Brigan, however… Lord Brigan left just now, wasn't he? So… I am sure this is all an accident…" He stated loftily.

Gwendolyn huffed, "Are you implying my father is reckless enough to fall from his throne? That's impossible! I am sure there must be someone who did this to him! I will tell my subordinate to inves…"

Nyx rolled his eyes, "Not to ruin your father's image but it's not the first time Lord Odin fell head first…" And that got him a spear pointed at his throat, "I am not lying! It was me who healed him that time! I swear!"

Gwendolyn was seriously considering execution of Nyx, but she can't do that because Nyx was her father's physician for years and he would hate to look for someone as good as Nyx especially at the time of war, "When that happened?"

The physician backed away from the spear slowly, "Uhm… long time ago… I think it's after King Odin was send to spy Valentine kingdom by the late King Borr **(1)**. If my memory serves me right he was arguing with King Borr about something, then he tripped on the stairs and ended up like he is now…" Nyx explained as pointed at the sleeping king. Gwendolyn's eyes were wide in disbelief that his father was capable of such a ridiculous recklessness. "But King Borr was happy because that accident turned King Odin to a real man of Ragnanival…" He ranted without pause, at raised eyebrow of Gwendolyn he laughed. "Our king when young was an innocent youth who prefer peace over war, that can't be accepted as a prince who was born in military country like ours so King Borr send young Prince Odin to spy on Valentine kingdom, hoping he would grow some backbone."

At this point Gwendolyn hoped she heard it wrong that her mighty father was once a shame in military kingdom like Ragnanival. "Tell me that you are lying…" She pleaded.

"But that's what happened…" Nyx drawled tiredly, "Anyway… after that concussion somehow young Prince Odin became ambitious and brave man overnight much to your grandfather's delight… and he also dropped whatever argument he had with his father before, or maybe that's a temporary memory loss."

Gwendolyn groaned at that, "Who cares what happened in the past! We should be concerned about now! What if my father undergo personality shift again? At the time like this no less?" She said as grabber the collar of Nyx's robe.

And Nyx only can offer advise he always use to patient he didn't know will die or alive, "Well… may God help us…"

"That's not helping!" Gwendolyn exclaimed bitterly.

Myris hugger her leg's tighter as if that can calm her mistress down, "Princess Gwendolyn! Please…!"

"Well… what do you expect? We can only wait and see how is he…" He pointed out and Gwendolyn had no choice but agreed begrudgingly. Then she paled when realized she had let Brigan to pursue the witch by himself.

"Oh no! The witch! That Lord Brigan is chasing her by now! My father ordered that she should be captured without undue harm!" She groaned as waved her hands frantically. "What should I do?"

Nyx raised an eyebrow, "Wicth you are talking about… is it Witch of Elrit?" At Gwendolyn's nod he laughed, "I have seen that young lady when I gathered herbs in Elrit, I don't think Lord Brigan can catch her…"

"Why?"

"Well…" Nyx began with a smirk, "There is no way Lord Brigan can catch that agile lady with giant body of his, beside… his legs are too small…" He commented.

* * *

**Forest of Elrit **

"ACHOO!" Brigan sneezed as stumbled on the muddy river with Velvet just ahead of him, swinging skillfully with her chain. "Come back here you wench!" His cursing was cut short when a frog latched itself on his chest, oozing poison to his skin, "Aaargh! Stupid frog!" And by the time he turned his attention back to Velvet or rather where she was before, there was no trace left. "ACHOOO sniff, where the hell she is going? DAMN YOU!"

* * *

"Wohoo… our lord have returns to the land of living!" Nyx cheered when Odin began to open his eyes slowly.

That earned his a hit on his head by the angry princess, "My father never died! You moron! Even if he visited land of dead once in a while, he never died in the first place!" The she remembered that rather than hitting a stupid physician she supposed to be worried of her father, "Oh father… how is your feeling? Please tell me you are alright father."

Odin smiled warmly at her, which caused the valkyrie to freeze, her father never smile like that before and not to her for sure. "I am fine my dear…" He said as petted his daughter's head lovingly, "I am sorry that I have make you worried about me, Gwendolyn…"

King Odin never apologized to anyone; he even didn't feel sorry for Gwendolyn when Grizelda died in battlefield. There was something wrong with her father for sure! "It's… alright father… I…" How to make sure his father was still his old self? A proud king who would never humble himself to anyone, "I should apologize for disobeying you! I… didn't go to Elrit to catch the witch, I let Lord Brigan to after her by himself… I…"

Her father chuckled at that, "Would you mind telling me why you have to catch the witch?"

Everyone blinked at him, and then stared as if he had grew second head. "Err… we need ring of titrell she has to control the Cauldron!" Gwendoly reminded him in panic, worried that her father had amnesia or anything that had damaged his brain.

"And why we need to control the Cauldron?" He asked again only to get another answer that answered frantically by Gwendolyn.

"To win the war Your Majesty! So Ragnanival will conquer Erion!" She tried to call her father with honorific, like how a soldier would to their king. Hoping it can snap some sense to him.

Odin was silent for a moment then he closed his eyes briefly, "But I don't want to conquer Erion…"

Nyx rolled his eyes, mumbling incoherently. "Oh boy… he is back to softy mode again…"

At this point all color was drained from their face; their king said he didn't want to conquer Erion anymore? Seriously? He went back and forth from Ragnanival to Underworld just to collect crystals for Baldor, he also almost wedded Griselda to Titanian prince to form an alliance, and what else in long list of his conquest.

"But father! We warred against Ringford for Cauldron! We can't just backed away from war… even if Ringford must be in civil war by now soon it will end and we have to prepare our defense against them!" Gwendolyn explained frantically, "Not to mention we don't know how Lord Brigan is doing with his pursuit… whatever the reason is… we can't simply stop now father!"

"Why not?" He asked as if he was five years old asking why cloud looks so fluffy instead of a king and warlord he was.

Gwendolyn was tempted to stomp Nyx mercilessly in case he gave the wrong potion to her father, "Well Your Majesty… we simply can't just stop here, not after we seized the Cauldron, killed Queen Elfaria and large number of their troops, and what else that can make them holding grudge against us." She explained carefully as if she was talking to a toddler instead of an old king.

Odin smiled then petted her head again, "My daughter… if it's just about the Cauldron I will be more than happy to hand it over to Ringford." At gaping face of his daughter, Myris and Nyx , the old king just sighed, "And about Elfaria… I only can beg for forgiveness from Ringford." Then he clasped his hands together, "Oh… I know! How if I go to Ringford now and help that little princess Mercedes to claim her throne back from her cousin? I am sure if I do she will forgive me a least a little!" he cheered.

"But… But…" Gwendolyn stammered, "What exactly you are trying to do father?"

Odin smiled at that, "Stopping the war to create a peaceful world where everyone can be happy without bloodshed…" He sighed dreamily, "And then you don't need to go to dangerous battlefield anymore Gwendolyn, instead you can…"

GUBRAK

"Gwendolyn?" His dearest daughter heard no more as she fainted because of massive shock that her father, who was always cruel, cold, ambitious king had took a 180 degrees turn.

What else can be worse?

They didn't know how much a hit on the head of King Odin had altered an ancient prophecy, who said fate is absolute?

* * *

**I would be happy to receive some love... **

**Borr: The name of God who fathered Odin in Norse myth  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Next chap_**

_"Why did you help me again Odin?" Mercedes asked in disbelief, wondering if her sharp elf ears had betrayed her. Or it was Odin that really became insane if the depressed face of Odin's witch aka Gwendolyn is any indication._

_The old king smiled warmly as stretched his hands as if ready to hug the little fairy queen, "I want you to forgive me for all that I have done to your kingdom, I know I don't deserve it but I hope you can forgive me just a little… and willing to sign a treaty with my kingdom to end this bloodshed…"_

_The frog who stood beside Mercedes croaked, "And why she should believe in you Demon lord?"_

_Odin raised the scroll of treaty he prepared before hand, "Because I am willing to sign this… read and believe it."_

_Much to their chagrin instead of Mercedes it was the frog who take the scroll, when asked is it okay for the frog to read it Mercedes calmly replied. "He is my personal advisor." Which earned a groan from Mathew and other fairies, they must be so embarrassed that their new advisor was a frog._

_The frog croaked in disbelief, "You will return the Cauldron to Ringford? And also withdrew your troops from the ruin of Valentine and swear will never step on it without Mercedes' permission?"_

_"Really?" Mercedes asked frantically. "Seriously?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**I am well aware humor parody is not cup of tea for fans of Odin Sphere which is a very epic chronicle adventure story with heavy romance and angst, but hey! Actually I am trying to brush up my writing skill for humor, I am much better in story like original Odin Sphere though... let's have the show on!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Peace Treaty**

Gwendolyn thought Armageddon had came earlier than she thought, it was not Darkova coming to rampage the town, or King of the dead, or Fire King, or Cauldron, or Leviathan either. Those seemed pale in comparison of what happened yesterday. Her father the mighty King Odin had turned to a peace lover, and since yesterday gushing over her like a loving father that more than she ever dreamed of.

He kept saying about how she has growing up beautifully, how her mother's dress fit her more than Valkyrie armor much to her delight and horror at the latter part. Her father deemed her better in a dress than armor. If only she didn't remind herself that King Odin now was not himself Gwendolyn would think her father was about to marry her to someone.

Inferno King had sniffing around her and not so subtly imply how glorious she would be by his side. Gwendolyn would sooner kill herself than marry that barbarian who even more barbarian than a berserker of her army. King or not that man was never kind to his subject and the country was too hot for her liking, marrying him would be worse than… err… that shadow knight. The valkyrie princess blushed deep red, the man might be her enemy but she had to admit he was a very attractive man and strong.

She shook her head, trying to fight the memory of him pinning her down in battlefield. "Gwendolyn dear?" Odin called and she looked up hastily, "Are you tired, my little bird?" He cooed as rubbed her shoulder lovingly.

Somehow her father had took liking to call her little bird, dear, or whatever loving way to call her. When it delighted her as a daughter, it alarmed her sense as a warrior. "No father, a valkyrie wouldn't tire for little walk like this…"

Odin beamed, "That's my girl!"

Gwendolyn's ears perked up at the murmur of two valkyries and dwarfs who came with them, one icy glare at them was enough to shut them up. Gwendolyn was not happy either with this arrangement, as in Kind Odin and Princess Gwendolyn marched to Ringford forest escorted only by two valkyries and dwarfs. Her father insisted they didn't bring any because they wanted to offer peace treaty to Princess Mercedes and not waging war. This number of soldiers was the least she could convince her father to agree.

Just yesterday General Brigan had returned with empty hand from his goose chase in Elrit Forest. If she was not too busy with her father, Gwendolyn would notice Nyx and the dwarfs was making bets about Brigan's goose chase. King Odin despite being soft hearted now couldn't tolerate Brigan's tantrum with torturing his valkyries, thus the man sentenced to exile by King Odin. General Brigan resisted and killed berserkers who tried to seize him, Odin was angered at this turn of event thus ordered the his former General to be beheaded on the spot after he defeated Brigan with Baldor.

Gwendolyn was glad about that too, good riddance, she thought. His eyes widened when she saw an army of Fairies was just ahead of them. "What are they doing here?"

Odin in another hand was greeting them jovially, "Hello fairies!"

The princess thought her eyes almost bulging out of her socket when she saw Odin had been quite far away from her and was greeting the fairies as if they were his old friends. "FATHER!" She squeaked.

The fairies in normal circumstances would shot their arrow through the King of Ragnanival's skull, but this time they were too dumbfounded at the situation they were in. King Odin just greeted them not with his Baldor or snide remark about their wings and skimpy outfit but with a polite greeting as if they were his old friends. So they froze on the spot with their bow down and staring at the giant King as if he had grown second head.

"What's going on here?" They heard a childish voice squeaking and croaking followed closely. It was their new queen, the young fairy Mercedes.

The archers without thinking twice withdrawn and stood before their young queen, ready to protect her if they must. "King Odin and the his witch! Careful your highness!" They warned her as their arrows aimed at Odin and his escorts. "They must be trying to seize the chance to conquer Ringford when we are in civil war! How disgraceful!" Snarled another fairy.

Odin shook his head, "I come in peace…"

Silence…

Gwendolyn knew the fairies suffered the same thing as she was when her father turned like this, she could even heard their mind gear creaking as they tried to process a war hawk like Odin telling them one word they believed never exist in his dictionary. Since when a king from military country like Ragnanival knew word called peace ever exist?

The princess almost jumped when he heard the frog didn't croak but talking like a human, "You are lying!" The green frog accused, "Since when Odin have peace on his dictionary? Or acknowledging that word ever exist?" It wondered out loud, "You declared a war against the fairies, and tried to marry your daughter to prince of Titania! And also an alliance with Inferno King!" The frog listed on hotly.

Whoever or whatever this frog was, Gwendolyn had to admit this frog knew his father's reputation well. Mercedes was also thinking the same, "Wow! Since when a frog aware of political state in this continent?" She asked innocently.

The frog would have raised an eyebrow if it had any, "Hello? Odin was your enemy, Mercedes!" Then pointed an accusing green slimy finger at Odin, "You should at very least aware what he was up to in political field!"

Gwendolyn narrowed her deep blue eyes at the frog, it didn't answer why it knew how her father was plotting in politic. She smiled as she could guess what happened to the frog or rather, "You are not a frog…" She stated bluntly and the frog jumped back in shock at sudden accusation, "Father… I don't know what's going on, but if someone turned to a frog permanently like this…" She trailed off, "One who know politic well enough, this frog… must be formerly a human… a royalty!"

Mercedes gasped in disbelief, "Really?"

Ingway the frog groaned, he never knew his half-sister was smart enough to guess and not only barbarian girl of battlefield he thought she was. "This is so not the time Mercedes!" He reminded the young fairy, "This is your mother's murderer! Shouldn't you… I don't know, try to shot your Tesla at him or something?" Granted he preferred to kill Odin himself, but at this rate he was happy enough to leave the job to Mercedes.

"YOU KILL MY MOTHER!" The young queen roared as she pointed her psypher at Odin.

Gwendolyn rolled her eyes, "Too late… you should say that when you saw us." Then she turned to her father, "My King… I beg you to reconsider this peace treaty since Queen Mercedes seems not interested at all." She said hopefully.

Mercedes blinked, "Peace treaty?"

Odin nodded with a big smile on his face, "Yes! I know I have done so many horrible thing to you dear Mercedes!" A gasp from everyone including Odin's soldiers, "That's why if you wish, I will be more than happy to lend my power to help you in battle against your cousin!"

"Why did you help me again Odin?" Mercedes asked in disbelief, wondering if her sharp elf ears had betrayed her. Or it was Odin that really became insane if the depressed face of Odin's witch aka Gwendolyn is any indication.

The old king smiled warmly as stretched his hands as if ready to hug the little fairy queen, "I want you to forgive me for all that I have done to your kingdom, I know I don't deserve it but I hope you can forgive me just a little… and willing to sign a treaty with my kingdom to end this bloodshed…"

The frog who stood beside Mercedes croaked, "And why she should believe in you Demon lord?"

Odin raised the scroll of treaty he prepared before hand, "Because I am willing to sign this… read and believe it."

Much to their chagrin instead of Mercedes it was the frog who take the scroll, when asked is it okay for the frog to read it Mercedes calmly replied. "He is my personal advisor." Which earned a groan from Mathew and other fairies, they must be so embarrassed that their new advisor was a frog.

The frog croaked in disbelief, "You will return the Cauldron to Ringford? And also withdrew your troops from the ruin of Valentine and swear will never step on it without Mercedes' permission?"

"Really?" Mercedes asked frantically. "Seriously?"

Odin nodded, "I am serious… little Mercedes! I will take an oath as a King if I must!"

Another gasp of disbelief and this time was the loudest, Gwendolyn turned three shade of purple at her father's exclamation, Ingway choked on his long frogy tongue, Mathew and other dwarves bulged their eyes that usually hidden under their hats, Fairies snapped the string of their bow, and Mercedes dropped her Tesla right on Ingway's head.

"AWW!" Igway yelped in pain as he was squeezed under the weight of the bow.

Oath of a royalty in their continent was sacred and was held highest regard, once you vowed in the name of your kingdom there was no way to break it. All royalties in the continent will look into the oath to be accomplished at all cost, breaking it would be dire. The royalty who swore the oath would be stripped off of nobility if they dared to break it and other countries would take their territory.

In history of Erion the vow only ever made twice, both were fulfilled at all cost to keep the honor of royal family. Mercedes as a heir had been taught about the vow first thing since she could fly, "You will vow that… "She stammered, "This peace treaty to be fulfilled at all cost?"

Odin cleared his throat, much to the horror of Gwendolyn and his subjects. "I King Odin, the ruler of heavenly Ragnanival swore in the name of my father King Bor, mother earth Erion, and the late Queen Elfaria… I will never take possession of Cauldron as long as under the watch of Queen Mercedes and her country." A pause, "I will help them with whatever means if Ringford ask me for the sake of peace." Another pause, "Is there anything I haven't covered from the treaty?"

Mercedes blinked then looked back and forth from the parchment on her hands to her ex-enemy. "Uhm… I think that's all."

"Wait!" Ingway squeaked, "The ruin of Valentine Kingdom might be under Mercedes' watch! But how about the ownership?" He asked.

Odin rolled his eyes, "Who knows? But I don't think anyone want Valentine territory except the cauldron, but off course I know there are survivors of Valentine royal family so they can take the reign…"

"But in that case Cauldron is still theirs!" Ingway reminded Odin, "You can't…"

The giant king turned to Mercedes, "Hm… let's see, where is the key of the Cauldron?"

Mercedes' ears perked up at that, "Stolen by a witch in skimpy outfit." She grumbled murderously.

"Okay… last time my late ex-General chased her in Elrit Forest, and since then no news where is she~" Odin shook his head. "I doubt she meant harm, if anything she only want to stop anyone from activating the cauldron."

Mercedes growled, "That's good to hear but I still want to know where is the ring of Titrel!" A pause, "It's not like I want it or anything…" She fidgeted nervously, "But I want to know that at least the ring is somewhere save… preferably somewhere nobody could reach."

Mathew growled, "So far the only place I think nobody could reach is Underworld but Odin managed to get there alive anyway!"

Ingway huffed, "Nah… it's specifically unreachable for King Odin." He stated smugly, "Since it's inside Wagner, one of the most vicious dragon in Erion."

Odin beamed at that, "Oh… that hotheaded dragon! Then no worries! That dragon is a bit feisty but it's the best guardian for the ring I could ever think of!"

The frog stared at him, it must be a dream and tomorrow he would be awaken in his bed in Poola village. "Oh yeah? Since not even you could defeat it?"

"I guess…" Odin nodded proudly, then turned to Gwendolyn. "My dear… remind me to send the best cattle's we had to Wagner's nest once we returned to Ragnanival!"

Gwendolyn beamed at that then whispered, "So the dragon will be in our favor?" Or maybe her father planned to poison it, though as far as she knew poison didn't help against Dragon. They were immune to it and she knew it firsthand when she fought with Belial.

Odin raised an eyebrow, "No… it's a gift! A good luck present for Wagner!" He exclaimed, "Beside I heard Wagner is so grouchy these days because someone stole a dragon egg."

"Really? How terrible!" Mercedes cried.

The witch aka Gwendolyn suppressed a snarl, "May I remind you that… your sorcerer enslaved a dragon in our last war?"

"Oh!" Mercedes paled, "Urzur! That wrinkly crone is part of the rebellion! And my mother never really approved enslaving Belial anyway! We will never allow that wretched man stepped his bony feet here if we are not so in need for power!" She exclaimed, glaring murderously at Odin and Gwendolyn.

The demon king beamed at that, "Good! Then I think we can include Belial in our treaty, once we captured that sorcerer we will give Belial back to its race."

"Deal!" Mercedes said as she shook Odin's forefinger because her hands were too small to shake his.

"WAIT!" Ingway yelled again, "There is a unfairness in this treaty!"

Odin and Mercedes turned to him, "Err… what is it?" She asked her advisor.

He didn't really want to reveal this but somehow he didn't like the idea of this treaty in his and Velvet's point of view would disadvantage Mercedes in a way. "The last royal family of Valentine… they are Odin's children!" He spat venomously, "Which mean if Valentine Kingdom revived, Odin will…"

Odin cried at that, sobbing as planted his face to nearest tree. Gwendolyn went pale at the revelation of his father had another children beside Griselda and her. "Oh… my poor twin!"

"Twi… twin?" Gwendolyn squeaked in disbelief. Her father had another children with princess of Valentine? Wait! Nyx did say her father ever infiltrate Valentine Kingdom under her grandfather's order. "I have two half-siblings?"

The demon king hugged his daughter tightly, "Oh Gwendolyn, my little bird! I am so sorry! I loved Princess of Valentine but when I came back to Ragnanival, my father was so angry that I asked him to propose the princess for me and the rest was blank!"

"What BLANK?" Ingway roared, unfortunately his frog body was far from menacing, if anything he looked hilarious.

"Hello!" All eyes darted to the source of voice, revealing an old man who was pulling a big bag full of carroter and another kind of mandrakes. "Ah! What a beautiful day!"

Odin beamed, "Hello Nyx, my faithful physician! Always a diligent physician, gathering potion's ingredient!"

Nyx smiled a toothy grin, "Yes milord, and by the way… that's one fascinating frog!" He exclaimed as pointing at Ingway.

"I am no frog you wrinkly twig!" Ingway roared.

The physician blinked, "Oh my… is this frog having identity crisis?" He asked innocently.

"I am in a crisis of losing my sanity for the absurdity of your king not my identity!" Luckily he had no hair he could tear out of frustration.

"Then do you know who you are?" Nyx asked again as he took note in his parchment, acting like a psychiatrist instead of physician he was, beside how often you met a frog with identity crisis? "I have to say, please be honest with me froggy and I can help you to know your froggy-self better."

**"I KNOW WHO I AM YOU CRAZY CRONE!"** He roared murderously, it was a wonder how he managed that with a tongue of frog.

Nyx as calm as ever, because he had served royal family of military for years a murderous frog was never a terrifying sight compared to annoyed king in bed after long war. "Then who do you think you are in your imagination froggy?" He asked again as writing _extreme case of hallucination _on his note.

**"IMAGINATION?"** Ingway growled indignantly, **"I AM INGWAY! THE PRINCE OF VALENTINE KINGDOM! AND YOU SHOULD REMEMBER THAT AND GIVE ME SOME RESPECT!"** He paused, and then paled at his recklessness. What the hell possessed him to reveal his identity?

Odin in the other hand burst to waterworks then before Ingway could react, the demon king scooped him up then wailed at him. "Oh my poor son? What happened to you?"

Gwendolyn fell on her knees, eyes almost bulging out of the sockets. "My half-brother is a frog?"

_Review please!_


End file.
